


Shy Beauty

by leyleyishere



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leyleyishere/pseuds/leyleyishere
Summary: Tharn goes to a bar after work for happy hour and happens to sit next to the most beautiful man he’s ever seen.(A quick little ficlet, that's meant to hopefully entertain)
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142





	Shy Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> It'll probably be easy to figure out where this story is headed, but I hope you enjoy the journey just the same.
> 
> (Quick Disclaimer: Besides the dramas that I watch and a brief trip there, I know very little about Thailand or Thai culture. If they don't exist there let's just pretend, for the sake of this fic, that happy hours are a thing and that it sometimes gets cold enough to need a coat. With that being said, happy reading!)

Tharn looked down at his watch once he entered the restaurant. It was just past 6:45pm. Great.

When the hostess greeted him, he told her that he was just interested in the bar area and she gestured for him to continue in. Though it would end in less that fifteen minutes, happy hour still seemed to be in full swing. Although the place was packed, it wasn’t overly loud inside. The atmosphere was a simple elegance and patrons chose to match this as much as possible by engaging in low dialogue and whispered conversations across the table. He continued his way in, glancing around until his eyes landed on an empty spot at the bar. It was the last one, just at the end. He shucked his coat off and placed it on the back of his chair before taking a sit.

While gazing around at the bar and considering what to order, his eyes landed on the drink of the man sitting to his left. He was leaning forward, left arm resting heavily against the bar and the right arm holding his drink which was halfway to his lips. And those lips.

Allowing his eyes to wander over the rest of the man’s face, Tharn was instantly struck by how gorgeous the guy was. He allowed his eyes to linger for just a bit longer before deciding to peel them away to look at the drink options once again. But had he stared a bit too long? Still in his line of vision he could see the man casting him a sideways glance. He returned the glance with a soft smile. At this the man rolled his eyes and diverted his gaze once again.

Before he could process this reaction, the bartender appeared in front of him. “What’ll you have?” she asked. Shit, he’d been too distracted to decide.

Glancing over once more to the man’s glass, he replied with, “I’ll have what he’s having.”

She nodded. “Old Fashioned it is,” she said before disappearing again.

“Old Fashioned?” Tharn questioned the man, raising his eyebrows.

“Yea,” the man nodded, “Got a problem with that?”

He smirked, “Not at all”. The bartender returned shortly to deliver his drink. He nodded his thanks to her as she walked off, before taking a sip. It wasn’t that long before Tharn found his eyes wondering back to the gorgeous man beside him.

The man cut him another sideways look. “You’re staring,” he accused before taking another sip of his drink.

Tharn smiled and shifted in his seat to face the man better. “I can’t help it,” he replied, “You’re just so beautiful, I can’t seem to take my eyes away”.

The man let out a short cough before setting his drink down. A slight brush was beginning to make its way up his cheek. ‘Such a shy beauty,’ he mused.

“Don’t say that,” the man insisted.

“Why not?” Tharn asked, “It’s true”.

The man placed both his hands on the edge of the bar and leaned away so that he was in a more upright position, but said nothing. While he waited for a reply, Tharn noticed the man fidgeting with the ring on his third left finger. The bit of silver gleamed as he twisted it, the ultimate sign signaling that he was unavailable. Married.

Shifting forward a bit Tharn asked, “Were you waiting for someone before I got here?”

Confusion decorated the man’s face as he turned to look at him for the first time. The man’s eyes roamed over Tharn's face, before finally smirking as he left out a huff. “I was actually,” he confirmed.

He leaned in closer, placing his hand on the back of the man’s chair for stability. “Who?” he asked, the question barely a whisper. The man stared as well, locking eyes with him.

“My husband,” he stated firmly.

“Lucky man,” Tharn replied, allowing his eyes to take in the beauty before him.

“Fuck if he knows it,” the man retorted twisting away to grabbed at his drink again.

Tharn laughed. A full body laugh that caused him to lean away. He picked up his drink, still giving the gorgeous man the majority of his attention. “Trust me. He knows,” he said taking another sip of his drink. It was good.

The man turned to him again and leveled him with a look. “Then why were you late?” he asked.

He couldn’t help, but laugh again, “I’m sorry I was late babe. There was traffic”.

“You could have called,” the man, his husband Type, griped.

He lifted an eyebrow. “I sent you a text”.

“When?” Type turned to him in surprise.

He chuckled. “Phone still on silent babe?” he asked.

“Shut up,” Type retorted, “You’re still late. You should have just left the office earlier today”.

Tharn couldn’t argue with that. Leaning over, he put his hand on the small of Type's back and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’m sorry babe. I’ll do better next time. And by the way,” he shifted his head so he could whisper the next words into his husband’s ear, “Happy Anniversary”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is the first fic I'm posting in AO3 so I hope you enjoyed it. There is room to maybe do a short fluffy epilogue if people are interested. Comments and respective criticisms are deeply appreciated!


End file.
